


Omegas have Needs

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Omega Finishing School [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha Derek, Alpha Parrish, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Isaac, Omega Jackson, Omega Kira, Omega Lydia, Omega Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Reverse Gangbang, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, has to fufill the needs of five Omega's going through heat at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegas have Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted a Reverse Gangbang fic.....I didn't find one so I made one.
> 
> There are certain acts depicted in this fic that in real life should really be discussed before-hand and have a lot more prep time. And with all fics that depict surprise Heat sex, there is an element of non-con/dubious consent.

 

The Hale Omega Finishing school is a school where Omegas are able to learn more about their biology and societal expectations, along with school curriculum . It was established when it became obvious that Omegas ages 15-18 needed a safe place to express many of their more amorous qualities. At fifteen Omega physiology began to change and the monthly heats began. However it wasn't until around 18 that the heats developed into a regular monthly cycle, until this point Omega heats were irregular, some short, some long, some a mini-heat lasting only an hour,  The one thing they seemed to have in common though was coming at the worst times possible. However if the Omega’s needs are satisfied quickly enough a longer lasting heat can be avoided.

 

/\/\/\/\

 

“Derek, you’re doing it.” Laura was staring him down from his doorway. He knew he shouldn’t have given her a key to his loft…oh wait. He didn’t.

 

“Did you just break into my apartment?” Derek looks his sister’s hand, there isn’t a key, and he knows he locked the door after he got back from his run.

 

“Yes, now don’t deflect. I need you to do this.” He wants to yell at her for intruding but, he’s caught her doing worse. “I barely got the email last night, all you have to do is watch the one class for one day, maybe not even the full day.”

 

“Laura, I’m not a teacher.” Besides that he’s knows what is expected of the Teachers of the Hale Omega finishing school. “You can’t expect me to do what they do."

 

“Well its a good thing I’m not asking you to teach then, isn’t it?” She’s blatantly ignoring what Derek was referring to. “Or the other thing.” She says with a loud sigh. At that Derek can feel a small amount of his resolve waining. “Derek if I could I would cover the class myself but I can’t."

 

Derek doesn’t want to deal with it. He remembers the last Omega he had helped through a heat. Jennifer, that had turned out horribly, he hadn’t been able to keep up with her, get her water and food in-between bouts, nor did he remember to help her when it came to dealing with…bodily functions. He was lucky that she was older and so she knew what she needed to do…but in terms of help Derek was barely any.

 

“Look Derek, I’m desperate.” Laura looks to him with her own version of puppy dog eyes. “I know you don’t want to do this but you just need to be the teacher in the class that keeps everything going in case the other becomes preoccupied."

 

“Fine.” Laura thanks him profusely and then criticizes his clothes.

 

“The school may be laid back in our teacher dress code Der-bear, but were not that laid back.” She throws an old sweater that Nana Hale had given to him when he graduated from High School. It’s a bit tight, but better than nothing.

 

/\/\/\/\

 

Derek hadn’t been to the school since he was a child and then he didn’t really care to explore it since he was presenting as an Alpha. It was larger than most he assumed, but the number of facilities the school offered spoke for it’s self. Derek had arrived at the office and received the pass he needed to substitute for the day, of course there were more forms he needed to sign but the last name Hale took care of those for him.

 

As Derek walked down the halls to his class, he observed the teachers in the halls; it was just like any other school. Some teacher sat in their desks going through paperwork, grading, while others roamed the halls carrying copies or coffee, or both. Even the scent within the hallways, though saturated with omega, smelled more fresh than musky and with your average school smells. It wasn’t until Derek reached his classroom that he was met with exactly what he was expecting.

 

The slick glide and slapping of skin against skin permeated the air as Derek opened the door to the class. A male student was nude and bent over the teacher’s desk while a naked blond man, the teacher, fucked into him from behind. The smell of Omega heat and the sight before him, had Derek hard in his jeans in seconds. After a few more thrusts the man took notice of Derek and waved to him jovially.

 

“Hello there,” Derek walked over to him, stiltedly, his cock rubbing against his zipper. “I’m Jordan Parrish.” Mr. Parrish offered out his right hand and Derek shook it; he could feel he ripple of force from the man’s continued thrusts into the boy. “This is Danny Mahealani."

 

“I’m Derek Hale, Laura-Ms. Hale asked me to substitute."

 

“Your subbing in for Mr. Harris.” Parrish remarked, not at all concerned that he was currently naked and fucking into a moaning and wanton Omega student. Not sure what to do Derek just watched. It was a few minutes later that Parrish pulled out of Danny. “Danny I’m about to cum, where do you want it?” The student’s face scrunched up from indecision but quickly moved himself to his knees before Mr. Parrish.

 

“On my face, please.” Danny begged and Parrish supplied what he wanted. Parrish let out a low filthy groan as he came, splattering the boy’s mouth, eyebrows and even across his left (closed) eye. Following the scent of Parrish’s release, the smell of Omega cum came soon after. Teacher and student both breathed deeply basking in the afterglow until Derek coughed. The two looked at each other and Parrish pulled out a container of wet naps from his desk. He handed one to Danny who began cleaning his face. Just as the Omega was about to stand Parrish put a hand on his shoulder, and then gestured to his foot where Danny ended up cuming on. Danny gestured out with the wet nap but Parrish gave his shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Like Coach Hale has been teaching you.” Danny seems to freeze and then a scarlet blush cover his backside. He leans down and begins licking the cum off of Parrish’s foot. Parrish’s dick gives a small jerk of interest. Danny finishes up and Parrish helps his student dress before even putting a sock on himself. After Danny has left the room does Parrish begin to dress himself.

 

“Why didn’t you cum inside him?” And Laura is right he does need to work on his tact. Parrish looks to Derek while he starts on his belt, Derek notices the teacher didn’t bother with underwear.

 

“He asked me to cum on his face.” Parrish answers simply, with the underlying question of Derek’s intelligence, considering he was there.

 

“I thought you needed to cum in him to end the heat?” Parrish’s recognition shows on his face.

 

“When it comes to the mini-heats the students have, there are several ways to end it.” Derek can see Parrish as a teacher as he explains. “The most common is by knotting, it settles the physical and chemical need of heat, so it’s called KH, or Knotting heat. It takes a while though, which is why we teach classes in pairs. Another student may have EDH, Ejaculate Dermal Heat, cuming on their skin will suffice. Or one might have EIH, Ejaculate Internal Heat, cuming inside them, or EOH, Ejaculate Oral Heat, although that last one is rare. We have only one student who is categorized with that."

 

“Most students have a combination of these, like Danny, so they are categorized as having EVH, or an Ejaculate Variable Heat, the heat won’t end unless they have Alpha pheromones from ejaculate, but it varies, and they will need to decide where they need it, in order to end the heat. However there is one last heat type, OH or Orgasmic heat, heat that will end with an orgasm from the Omega. Most heats with younger Omega’s are OH, at the beginning at least.” Parrish looks at Derek and finishes dressing. “Don’t worry about it. You won’t be expected to take care of any of the Omega’s needs, I’ll deal with it if it comes up. But don’t worry about it. This class is juniors their heats are pretty much normalized save for a small outburst every now and then.” 

 

“Thank you.” Parrish nods and then reaches back into the desk and grabs a aerosol spray can. He mimes to Derek covering his nose, Derek does, and then Parrish sprays the room. Quickly the cloying scent of heat and sex disappears leaving behind a fresh scent. Derek can only repeat his gratitude.

 

After that the students come in. The class is only five students. Derek had expected more but Parrish explained that there was a special schedule for the day and even then this was an AP class and so only a small number of students took it.

 

The students were…interesting. The red head gave a Derek an appraising look as she entered the room, Lydia did’t remark at his presence. Stiles and Kira, a brown-haired boy and a Japanese girl walked in to gather and both looked at Derek with wide eyes and then quietly and excitedly talked between each other, and even without enhanced hearing Derek knew they were talking about him. The last two to enter was a tall kid with a curly mop hair and a preppy kid who focused on Derek’s chest and arms and then subtly comparing his own. And then of course Danny walks into the room as well.

 

Derek was saved from an awkward start by Parrish who introduced him and started the class.

 

/\/\/\

 

The day went off without a hitch. The class was well behaved and interacted during the lesson, though Parrish relied on a movie during the science lesson as that was Mr. Harris expertise. The students even asked Derek some of their questions about the lesson, he answered them succinctly, professionally, and interestingly which apparently the students liked because they began asking him more questions. And there wasn’t one ounce of Omega heat.

 

“Alright class it’s time to get ready for gym.” Parrish announces. Most of the kids groan, save for Jackson. “Today you’ll be working on flexibility so make sure you wear moveable clothing.” Then Jackson groaned. Parrish and Derek walked with the students until they reached the gym and then he passed them onto Coach Hale, Derek’s Uncle Peter. By the way he leered at the students, he may have been getting more joy out of his job then most.

 

“Derek,” Peter walks over to Derek as the last of his class enter the gymnasium. “Laura had told me you volunteered to help out today.” Derek snorted at that and Peter laughed. But then Danny walked up to his teachers. 

 

“I’m having flashes.” Danny looks at Derek and Derek can feel his body go rigid. The sweet heady scent of Omega is wafting off of Danny in small delectable waves. Peter nearly pounces. “I think it’s KH."

 

“I can take care of that Mr. Mahleani.” Peter moves forward but Parrish already has his hand on Danny’s shoulder.

 

“Considering Coach Finstock hasn’t arrived yet, I’ll take Danny back to the classroom. Derek can stay hear until he arrives”  Parrish leaves no room for argument and leaves with Danny and him behind with Peter. Peter sighs.

 

“How’s the day been so far? Any _incidents_?” The way he says ‘incidents’ isn’t lost on Derek.

 

“This morning Danny had a heat.” Derek remarks. “Is it normal for him to have a heat like that.” 

 

“Yes, since students are still growing, their bodies at times will be flooded with hormones bringing on a heat. This can be random.” Before Peter can explain more, Laura walks in with a man at her side.

 

“Coach Hale, I might have a word with you.” It’s subtle but the order of an Alpha is bleeding into her words. Peter visibly flinches. She notices Derek and acknowledges him.

 

“Derek I need you to watch the students for five minutes while I fix something that my Coaching staff has risen.” She leaves no room for argument and leaves before he can even think of one anyway. So Derek is stuck in a gymnasium with five Omegas. Ten minutes pass and it’s not so bad. The Omega’s know their yoga poses, but everything changes when Downward facing dog shows up.

 

The scent of Omega heat blooming into the air, Derek has no idea what to do. He tries ignoring the small flashes of arousal he smell and feels in himself. Until all five Omega’s begin to enter heat.

 

/\/\\\/\/\

 

Derek is laying on his back naked as the day he was born while his Omega students surround him, like sharks to fresh blood. 

 

“Please, Mr. Hale.” Isaac asks, his heat is already at peak, his cheeks are flushed red and his body is covered in sweet smelling sweat.  Derek nods and Isaac is removing his PE uniform. Isaac’s slick is running down his thighs in small rivulets. He’s too impatient to take it slow, so he impales himself on Derek’s hard cock, Derek moans as his cock is enveloped in tight wet heat.

 

Lydia is next, not even bothering to ask, just removes her shorts and underwear, then she sits on his face. His nose is immediately assaulted with the girl’s cloying scent. Her pussy is so hot and drenched, Derek angles his neck to get his mouth at her cunt, and the second his tongue is parting her folds and tasting her, she moans. Isaac is riding Derek with all he’s got. But Lydia isn’t to be outdone grabs his left hand and forces him to grope her and pinch her nipples through her shirt. 

 

From his side, Kira takes Derek’s right hand and shoves his fingers into her shorts. The girl's core burns like a furnace. Derek tries to thumb her clit but Lydia is nearly suffocating him as she grind herself downward to try and use his stubble for more stimulation.

 

“Lydia!” Kira yells out frustrated at not getting her turn. “Either let him breathe or give me a turn.” Derek can’t see but he knows that even through the heat haze Lydia rolled her eyes. She lifts her body off of Derek’s face, and he can see again. Kira is completely naked, save for her sports bra. While he’s able to see though he looks for the other two students, Stiles and Jackson. Stiles’ eyes are trained on where he and Isaac are joined, the omega licks his lips and bites them, his right hand had snuck it’s way into the front of his shorts. Jackson on the other hand is sweating, smelling ripe, obviously entering heat but his arms are crossed over his chest. His eyes are also fixed to where Derek is fucking into Isaac but they are narrowed into a glare. Isaac groans as Derek’s cocks hits the boy’s prostate.

 

“His dick is huge guys.” A collective groan breaks through the air. Stiles gets down in between Derek’s legs and begins mouthing at his balls. 

 

“Mr. Hale you balls are so large.” Stiles pauses to suck one into his mouth. “You must have such a big load.” Stiles moans and pants against the loose skin of Derek’s testicles as he imagine the load that their substitute teacher can give them. Stiles moves his mouth upwards and licks where Derek and Isaac are joined. 

 

Derek thrusts gently into Isaac trying hard not to dislodge Stiles mouth but still give his student a good fucking. Derek licks his lips tasting the remnants of Lydia as Kira swings a leg over his head. She waits for him though, straddling his face until Derek places his hand on her thigh and shoves her down onto his face. Kira’s cunt is even wetter than Lydia’s and twice as hot, the effects of heat rushing through her faster than the others. He’ll have to make her come once he’s done with Isaac. Luckily the combination of Stiles mouth, Isaac’s tight hole and the Omega pheromones being pumped into the air by his students has him coming faster than usual. He pushes Kira up from his face so he can look at Isaac. 

 

Isaac’s face is flushed and his mouth is open wide, panting. Derek meets his eyes when he moves his free hand to the boy’s dick. “I’m about to come, are you ready?”

 

It takes a few seconds for him to register Derek’s words but when he does he’s nodding enthusiastically.  Derek can’t help but feel a cross between a smirk and a smile grace his face at the Omega’s reaction. The base of Derek’s cock has swollen a small amount. “You want my knot Isaac?” Derek’s can’t stop himself. “Tell me you want it Isaac, beg for it.”

 

“Yes, yes! Mr. Hale, please I need your knot, give it to me.” Distantly he can feel something at his leg, but he is too distracted with popping his knot into the Omega above him. Isaac yells out as Derek’s knot is shoved inside, he comes, painting Derek’s chest and abs with white cum. Derek can’t find it in himself to care, after all he has two other male Omegas more than likely he will end up covered. Derek feels fingers at his chest moving through the cum, scooping it up, but he ignores it, trying to get Kira off. 

 

Pleasure swamps through Derek as he orgasms, his knot keeping Isaac filled. With each wave of ecstasy his fangs grow minutely, gently rubbing Kira’s folds. It isn’t long until she comes, gushing wetness across his mouth. Kira pants loudly. Her movements are slow and relaxed as she moves off of Derek’s face.

 

With his sight free again Derek can see Isaac is rubbing his comes into Derek’s chest hair, with one hand and feeding the rest to Stiles or Lydia. Watching them gives Derek another second wind, his knot beginning to deflate and his cock remaining hard.

 

Again, he feels a rubbing against his leg. He looks past the three at his chest and see Jackson, the omega is dry humping his cock against Derek’s leg and then grinding his sopping hole onto the top of Derek’s foot. The boy’s need is palpable his scent talking on a sharp and heady turn. His face is a cross between annoyance, pleasure, and just plain need. His body is beginning to shine with sweat and the only thing he has on is a light blue jockstrap…and Derek can’t help but mark the similarities between this and porn he has seen.

 

Derek’s knot has shrunk enough that he can pull out of Isaac, the omega is slow to go and pouts as his knot pops free. Derek’s cock stands tall, still hard but before he can order the next omega, Stiles is licking his cum covered cock and slurping what didn’t stay in Isaac. 

 

“Oh god!” Stiles moans, almost as if he’s having an orgasm. “Lyds, you have to try this.” Lydia doesn’t even sneer at the impromptu nickname. She crawls over to Derek’s dick and licks a stripe of the side along with Stiles. They’re not much more than kitten licks but they feel amazing on his cock. Looking down at them Derek can’t help but fantasize the two making out with his cock in-between. But Derek hasn’t forgotten Jackson.

 

“Jackson, come here.” Jackson is slow in his movements, not wanting to appear too eager, but his scent gives away his need. “Clean off my chest.” Jackson looks down his eyes becoming even darker with lust. Derek had seen the boy eyeing his chest earlier. Unlike the kitten licks on his cock, Jackson tongue’s his chest with long broad stripes, enjoying the coarse chest hair.

 

Derek fucks two fingers into Jackson as the boy begins sucking on a nipple. Jackson is so responsive to the two fingers that Derek can’t help but add a third soon after, he cants his ass higher into the air as presenting and trying to get more of Derek’s fingers inside. Jackson’s moan reverberates across the nipple he has in his mouth and it results in Derek moaning. Not wanting to be outdone, Derek throughs his head back as Stiles and Lydia take turns swallowing his cock into their throats. Stiles deep throats Derek for a few long seconds prompting Lydia to call him a "hog" and push him off. Derek can hear Kira and Isaac laugh at that from beyond them, the two are sated but they watch with hungry eyes. Soon Derek had his pinkie finger inside Jackson’s hole, the omega is panting and his slick is dripping down Derek’s forearm. He thumbs at the stretched tight rim making the boy whimper.

 

“Fuck it,” Lydia announces, pushing Stiles away from Derek’s cock. “I need it.” Stiles let’s out a squawk of indignation but it is covered by Lydia’s scream as she takes Derek’s (rather large) cock down to the root in one swoop of her hips. It happens so quickly Derek is caught off guard and his the tip of his thumb enters Jackson’s glistening hole. Lydia stays still adjusting to Derek’s cock, so he takes the few moments to check on Jackson. Jackson’s eyes are wide in surprise, Derek looks down, but the boy’s dick is harder than ever. Derek makes eye contact with him as he wiggles the tip of his thumb where it just barely enters Jackson. He gives Derek a nod and Derek begins to work his thumb into the already stuffed full hole.

 

Lydia rides, creamy white breasts bouncing with her movements, Derek while he works his hand into Jackson. Behind Lydia Stiles has returned to Derek’s balls but, this time his target seems to be a bit lower, as he runs his tongue within the crease of Derek’s ass. Derek nearly seizes at Stiles’ first lick. Derek knows its bullshit antiquated thinking that Alphas are the ‘penetrator’ and that he’s less for letting someone so near there. But he can’t help but feel embarrassed at the pleasure he feels as Stiles’ tongue rubs and flicks at his own virgin hole. He almost cums then and there. The only thing that stops him is Lydia squeezing his cock as she comes. She is quick to climb off him, unlike the others she still shows a practiced and graceful movement despite the fucking. She gives Derek’s cock a grateful stroke before taking a seat with Kira and Isaac to watch. All three lounge, naked and satisfied while discussing the merits of Derek’s cock, or stubbled mouth.

 

Jackson is being spread on the widest part of his hand now, his styled hair is now matted to his forehead and his nonchalant demeanor from before has been replaced by one of singleminded pleasure and determination. Awkwardly Jackson rights himself, no longer leaning over Derek. Derek knows where Jackson wants this to go, so Derek straightens his arm slightly and Jackson bears down, letting gravity work with him. Just as he meets the greatest resistance it disappears and Derek’s fist enters Jackson’s now gaping hole. Jackson cums the second Derek’s fist enters him fully. His cum hits Derek in the face but Derek can’t find it in him to care. It takes about a minute but Derek careful frees his fist from Jackson’s hole, only for Jackson’s fingers to immediately enter his hole and play.

 

For the first time since the heat started Derek is without an Omega pressing themselves to him, but he immediately sees why. Stiles is on the floor his ass raised high into the air, and his head and shoulders flat on the floor. Considering what has been going on Derek’s mouth shouldn’t be going dry but it’s been so long since he’s had an Omega actually ‘present’ to him.

 

“Please,” Stiles begs, his voice is broke, high and whining. “Please Mr. Hale, I need you cock, your knot.” Derek moves over to Stiles and get on his knees. The Omega adjusts his ass on instinct bringing his hole to the perfect height for fucking. Derek swallows thickly. Stiles cheeks are smooth round and creamy white, dotted with a few moles, and his hole is pink and glistening with slick. Derek rubs the head of his cock against the pucker of muscle, it opens and mouths at the head of his cock as Stiles moans load and low.

 

“How do you want it Stiles?” Stiles looks back at him, fire in his eyes, both wanton and daring.

 

“Hard.” Derek’s reaction is immediate, his hips meet Stiles cheeks with a loud slap. Stiles back bows, and his muscles flutter around Derek’s cock. Derek can smell Stiles cum.

 

“Really Stiles?” Derek asks, lazily fucking his cock into the boys tight hole, and watching avidly as it cleaves Stiles delicious insides. Derek reaches down, and despite Stiles just coming he’s still hard.

 

“More.” Derek pulls him off of his knees until Stiles’ back is flush with his chest.

 

“Do you need my knot? My cum?” Derek knows the answer, Stiles heat has progressed to the point that he needs an Alpha’s cum rather than an orgasm from one. But he needs Stiles to say it.

 

“Yes! And Hard!” Derek is glad to give his student what he needs. Derek is gentle but quick as he puts Stiles back on all fours. One second he’s pulled out to the tip, and in the next that he’s balls deep, fucking Stiles at an almost brutal pace. From the corner of his eye Derek can see movement, he turns as see the other four omega’s touching themselves; fingering their wet cunts. The Alpha side of Derek preens in pride. They all look absolutely debauched.

 

It isn’t long until Stiles finds his second orgasm thanks to Derek’s cock. As Stiles comes he milks Derek cock until Derek begins to feel his knot form. Stiles is still so tight, almost like he’s never taken a knot before, and that thought drives Derek wild. He can feel the familiar tingle in his balls and gives in. With one last hard push into Stiles his knot forms tying them together. Pleasure swamps Derek as he cums into Stiles, coating his inner walls with his seed. That doubles as Stiles finds his third release from Derek’s knot and milks Derek’s knot as he spasms. He lies himself and Stiles down, basking in the afterglow. Derek beckons the other Omega’s to him an Stiles, the gather around and cuddle up to him.

 

Ten minutes later Derek’s knot has gone down and he pulls himself out of Stiles. He separates himself from the cuddling Omegas and stretches, he looks down at them, naked and fucked out all smelling of him, it’s a natural alpha response his cock begins to fatten up. Derek turns away from them looking for a clock to figure out the time, he stops after hearing one of them get up. He turns and is met with Stiles on his knees before him. Derek’s can’t even get a word out before Stiles starts sucking on the head of his cock. Derek’s fingers find themselves pulling on locks of brown hair. 

 

He’s not sure how long Stiles sucks his cock but soon he hears. “Stiles stop hogging him!” The other Omegas are awake and each of them are looking at Derek with lust. “I call dibs on his mouth this time.” Isaac announces. Soon it dissolves into the students calling dibs on Derek’s various parts.

 

/\/\/\/\

 

“Derek I am so sorry for leaving you by yourself, I got caught up with Peter and then had to fix a problem he had just made and…WHAT?!"

 

Laura is looking at Derek with complete shock. Derek’s knot has gone down enough that he is able to pull it from Lydia’s asshole. His cum spills out of her open hole, she had asked him to fuck her ass. she lays down next to Jackson on the cushion mat that he had found after the first round, he didn’t want them to be on the cold hard concrete a second time. Derek lies down in between her and Stiles, who immediately moves down to nurse Derek’s cum covered cock, he is gentle on Derek’s sensitive member but soon he falls asleep nursing Derek’s cock.

 

“You…”Laura starts still not sure if she believes it. “All five of them?” As if to answer, with Stiles no longer blocking her, Kira moves over toward Derek and rubs her face into his chest hair. “You are so taking this class again, don’t even think about saying no.” Derek looks around at all the naked post coital cuddling.

 

“Yeah, I can totally do this again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a new series that will just be more fics in this universe, the Omega Finishing school, with whatever pairing I feel like. Although I am open to suggestions.
> 
> This was my first forway into the A/B/O world.....Anyone else find it strange that the ABO stands for Alpha Beta and Omega also stand for the blood types A, B, AB, and O?
> 
> No? Just me? Oh well.
> 
> For a fannish time join me on tumblr http://gravity-did-it.tumblr.com/
> 
> For a pornish time also join me on tumblr http://lunaticnfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
